The need to improve education, especially in science and mathematics, has fostered a search for better and more effective teaching methods. One development has been the move from fact-learning teaching methods which concentrate on memorization and recitation to process-oriented teaching methods which focus on developing problem-solving skills. This movement was justified, in part, by the recognition that teaching a student to solve a problem early in their academic lives produces a better understanding of scientific and mathematical principles in future educational endeavors. Also, a student who possesses process-oriented skills is believed to be capable of easily finding facts in reference materials while a student who only learns facts may be unable to perceive, understand, and conceptualize the underlying principles. Thus, the move toward process-orientated learning has created a need for demonstrative tools and other aids that can be used by the teacher in the classroom.
The present invention discloses a process and apparatus which permits and encourages the use of process-oriented thinking and which enables teachers to effectively and efficiently assist students in the art of creative thinking. In addition, the present invention discloses a device that incorporates simple structural elements combined in unique manners to create an educational tool to enable students to learn a process of thinking that in effect lasts a life-time.